


Mr. Sandman Bring Me a Dream

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [118]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Post, M/M, Remy is Remy, Secrets, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Remy wants to meet Emile and he might be just a little bit pushy.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Masks and Maladies [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	Mr. Sandman Bring Me a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> . . . make him the cutest thing Remy’s ever seen.  
>  Title is from Mr. Sandman by the Chordettes. For Remy’s birthday.

It was peaceful in the Sides’ home. Janus and Remus had been gone all day and after a hectic couple of weeks the heroic light Sides elected to all stay in the apartment and Logan wanted to try to sleep on time tonight.

It was after eight but not too late.

Patton was half asleep, cuddled next to Virgil. They were watching some show but Patton had a long day and he really should go to bed. But cuddling next to Virgil sounded like the best idea in the world.

He was about to nod off when someone entered the room. But it wasn’t Logan or Roman, it was Remy.

“Sup cool babes,” Remy greeted, jolting Patton awake and taking a rather loud slurp of his iced coffee. “How’s it been?”

“Fine,” Virgil answered, his reply was cagey and suspicious.

“Hey Remy, long time no,” Patton yawned, “see.”

“What you two watching?” Remy tried to be polite, glancing at the TV and took another sip of his iced coffee.

“Mandalorian,” Virgil told him.

“Ohh,” Remy said, “Lo and Roman say it’s good. I haven’t seen it yet.”

Virgil lunged for the remote and paused it. “You wanna start over from the beginning? I’ve seen it like twice now.”

“Nah, I’ll get the minutes from Roman and the Brain,” Remy shrugged, and paused for a little bit. “ _ Ohhhh, _ that is a good show.”

“How’s Logan?” Virgil asked, unsure why he was so defensive around Remy. He wasn’t going to hurt him.

“He’s calmer now that I’m in the hot seat,” Remy answered. “Looks like a lot’s happened since I’ve been here. How’s fusion been, Vee?”

“A one time deal,” Virgil told him.

“Shame,” Remy told him. “ _ Meet the Robinsons, _ really? I would have expected some of the greatest hits from  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ .”

“We didn’t plan it,” Virgil defended.

“Yeah Logan doesn’t plan any of his fusions, he tends to trip ass-backwards into them,” Remy told him with an amused smile on his face. “It actually frustrates him immensely.”

“What do you really want?” Virgil demanded.

“Emile,” Remy told him. “You know, the very pretty sunshine boy that Patty over here turns into.”

“Fine, let Logan or Roman go and just—” Virgil started but just came to an uncertain halt when Remy pulled his sunglasses slightly down and stared at him as if he was a complete idiot.

“You’ve fused how many times and you still don’t know how this shit works, sweetheart?” Remy chuckled. “Logan needs a creative Side if he wants to make me; and sweet Patty over here needs someone else to make Emy.”

“Wait, wait up,” Virgil spoke up. “There’s no way Remus at all makes you, it doesn’t happen like that.”

“Are you the wonderful, amazing fusion known as Remy?” Remy asked him.

“No,” Virgil bit back.

“Zing,” Remy smiled. “Got’em. Don’t tell Roman, he gets so hilariously angry when I bring it up.”

“If you want Emile that’s great,” Patton started, “but I can’t be in two places at once.”

“Actually,” Remy motioned with his cup to Virgil, “you don’t have to be.”

“Oh no,” Virgil got up and backed away from Remy and Patton. “I don’t fuse,  _ nuh uh _ .”

“Alright, alright, whatever,” Remy groaned. “Just what’s the hang up?”

“Being the Dragon Witch is like the worst third wheel experience ever,” Virgil told him. “I avoid it at all costs.”

“Kay, I get that,” Remy told him. Then in a quiet voice muttered in a resigned tone, “I’m never gonna get to see Emy will I?”

Virgil did feel bad about that, but fusion was just . . . the power, the rush of emotions that came from being the Dragon Witch with Janus and Remus.

And the intense discomfort that came from being disconnected from his own body, it was only barely a little better with Logan but it was still hard to deal with. Along with the fact he was locked in a fusion with Remus and Remus was a lot to handle. The Light Sides were fusion crazy, he’d seen Emile and Remy way more than he ever saw Enigma. And Enigma . . . well sometimes they were worse than Remus because Virgil didn’t have Janus around to distract or stop them.

He’d only helped make the Dragon Witch once or twice but that was all the times he needed.

“I don’t like,” Virgil faltered. Remy was different from Logan or Roman. He didn’t know him.

“Relax,” Remy told him. “You don’t have you go into details, you don’t want to fuse then don’t. But you two have to promise me something. That if Emile ever does happen, and Virgil doesn’t have to be involved if it does, but if I can be there to meet him, then I want to. Please.”

“Yeah of course,” Patton told him, a warm smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Virgil added a little more reluctantly.

“Hey,” Remy smiled gently and for a second he could swear he saw Roman front and center in his eyes. “You never have to fuse if you don’t want to. Not for my selfishness, not for someone’s else curiosity. For no one, you got that sweetheart? Fusion is on your terms and no one else’s.”

It took Virgil a bit to answer, “Yeah?”

“I mean it,” Remy told him, then stood up and started walking towards the front door. “Well Babes 1 and 2, I have to go piss off that homophobe that lives down the street. That fucker will know my gay wrath.”

“Wait!” Virgil scrambled after him as Remy walked out. “He might have a gun.”

“I’ve got enough of Ro in me to shrug it off,” Remy cackled, and to prove his point he snapped his fingers and his clothes changed from his usual outfit to a black tank top with a coffee fcup holding a knife. In full glittery rainbow text was the phrase:  _ “Be Gay Do Crimes” _ on the shirt.

Virgil looked worried as he watched Remy race down the street. “You think he’ll be alright?”

“Yeah,” Patton tried to be positive. “He’ll be fine.”

Then Remy turned the corner.

“I’m gonna get my cloak,” Virgil decided and was already moving back into the house. “If he puts even a hand on Remy, I’ll have him puking out his shoes.”

“Wait, Vee,” Patton called as he ran in after him.

When Remy was turning the corner, and Virgil was rushing to put his costume on, Remy heard the loud clearing of a throat and Remy slowed down until he was standing next to Janus.

“Hey Dee, how’s the crime life going?” Remy smiled.

“How’s Logan?” Janus asked.

“Why’s everyone asking me about him?” Remy had a frustrated, coarse tone to his voice. “He’s fine. I’m fine. We’re all fine.”

“Then I want to talk to you, if possible, without Roman or Logan listening,” Janus folded his arms in front of him.

“Why?” Remy demanded, his tone as cold as the drink in his hands.

The deceitful Side weighed his words for a couple seconds, “Because I can’t tell Roman, and Logan will only overreact at this stage and make it worse.”

Remy thought about that statement for a couple seconds. “Done.” Then he scoffed, “Oh wow, Lo’s pissed now.”

“Have you noticed anything strange, or different from the last time you were fused into existence?” Deceit took a couple steps forward.

“No.” A bit too quick, a bit too forced.

Janus’s face scrunched up distastefully, a thousand and one emotions flashed through his face: fear, anxiety, apprehension, understanding . . .

But his only response was, “I see. And how has Patton been?”

Remy flinched, “Why should I be looking out for something? I just fused. I can ask Lo—”

“No!” Janus blurted out loudly before immediately quieting himself. “No. He’s fine and you definitely shouldn’t try and convince Roman to fuse with him.”

The fusion blinked a couple times in confusion, “So he is fine and I shouldn’t convince him of shit?”

“Dammit, Roman took the lead didn’t he?” Deceit groaned. “Just have Roman fuse with Patton, it should be fine.”

Remy was quiet for a bit but before he could say anything Janus slipped away right before Virgil rounded the corner.

“Everything alright?” Virgil looked around.

“Yeah, Remus just came rocking through with a banana hammock and Deceit chasing after him,” Remy lied. “Let’s go.”

“Hey,” Virgil called out, chasing after him as Remy kept racing down the street. “I get that he’s an asshole, but he’s an asshole with a gun.”

Janus watched from the dark shadows of the post-sunset suburban streets as Patton raced by. His eyes scrutinizing him for anything out of place. He watched the trio of heroes cause a bit of a commotion and the deceitful Side slowly left.

Nothing to be done for the moment.

Nothing at all.


End file.
